Tato
by MiraMira
Summary: Ada kalanya Kris tidak menyukai dunia, seperti saat ini, satu alasannya untuk tidak menyukai dunia adalah. orang tuanya. KrisChen, satu dari fanficku yang pada akhirnya panjang, tidak ada adegan ranjang.
1. Tato

Disclaimer : EXO-M's Kris dan Chen, GD&TOP, JYJ's Jaejoong, dan 2NE1's Dara punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisChen, sedikit bumbu YunJae.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : Berkembang menjadi M(?), enggak M banget sih tapi menjurus sedikit

Warning : Yaoi, crack-pair.

Note: Karena sebagai remaja akupun sering membangkang.

Omong omong, waktu itu ada yang pernah bertanya aku pergi kemana, jawabannya adalah Singapura.

+Tato+

"Lihat bagaimana caramu mendidik anak!"

"Itu karena kau tidak memperhatikannya!"

"Kau juga! Urusi saja pekerjaan sialanmu!"

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak bekerja!"

Kris mengeraskan volume musiknya, Sleeping Child dari Haggard. Dia melihat dirinya di kaca, rambutnya sekarang berwarna coklat pasir, dia mengacaknya, lalu memperhatikan bagaimana surai surai coklat pasir itu jatuh menutupi wajahnya, dia lebih bagus dengan rambut pirang dari pada hitam sebenarnya.

Dan itulah yang membuat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. Walaupun kalau Kris tidak merubah warna rambutnya sekalipun, orang tuanya akan tetap bertengkar. Itu hal lumrah yang membuat Kris tidak betah di rumah.

Sebelumnya masalah Haggard. Baiklah, mereka adalah band metal, tapi Kris menyukai bagaimana mereka memadukan orkestra dengan musik metal, mungkin suatu saat nanti Kris akan ikut menggesek biola atau bernyanyi dengan suara baritone bersama Haggard. Lebih tepatnya Haggard adalah band orkestra metal, walaupun orang tuanya memandang band itu sebagai band metal biasa.

Lalu Kris yang mulai kesal dengan pikiran keduanya yang terlalu negatif mulai menindik telinganya. Itupun menjadi masalah, tapi bukannya memarahi Kris atau mengarahkannya mereka malah menyalahkan satu sama lain, memarahi satu sama lain dan bukannya Kris.

Dia sungguh ingin lepas dari kehidupan ini. Itulah alasannya kenapa dia belajar dengan tekun dan jadi juara kelas di sekolah, semoga dia menjadi orang hebat yang jauh dari kehidupan penuh amarah seperti ini, itu doanya.

+Tato+

"Apa kau suka tato?" Tanya GD, Jaejoong di sebelahnya membuka jas seragam mereka.

"Tato?" Tanya Kris, Jaejoong melepas kancing kemejanya, menunjukan tato di dadanya, Always Keep The Faith.

Tato adalah hal yang menarik sebenarnya, tapi itu membekas sampai mati, membuat Kris penasaran. Dia menatap tato yang ditunjukan Jaejoong dan GD dengan seksama, seperti mengundangnya untuk setidakknya membuat satu tato kecil.

"Iya."

Dan itu berlanjut sampai dia ada di sini.

"Calm down, Bro. Chen Chen selalu menjamin kau aman di bawah jarumnya." Kata GD, Kris mencernanya sebagai, Chen Chen –entah siapapun dia- selalu menjamin bahwa kliennya tidak akan terluka, iritasi, dan yang paling parah terkena AIDS.

"Thanks." Kata Kris.

"Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku ada urusan lain." Kata GD lagi, Kris mengangguk.

"Easy, G." Dan dia meninggalkan GD.

Sebuah apartermen kecil dengan nuansa yang memadukan mewahnya beludru dengan hangatnya kayu dalam satu ruangan redup, terkesan gila tapi menyenangkan. Ada dua rak buku besar yang mengapit satu meja dimana tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling terang di sana. Di sana duduk seorang pemuda.

"Apa itu kau, Jiyong?" Tanyanya, Kris hanya terdiam.

Kaca mata menggantung di batang hidungnya, rambutnya yang benar benar hitam tumbuh panjang dan menutupi wajahnya, membuat Kris penasaran, pemuda itu seperti mengundangnya untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Sepertinya kau bukan Jiyong?" Tanya pemuda itu, Kris hanya bisa memandangnya.

Dia menyisir rambut yang menutupi wajahnya dan melepas kaca matanya, menunjukan garis rahangnya yang tegas dan wajahnya yang terkesan nakal tapi juga sangat lembut, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea menurut Kris, lebih seperti orang Mediterania mungkin, tapi mungkin dia salah, salahkan mencahayaannya.

"Aku temannya Jiyong." Jawab Kris.

"Oh, kau yang minta tato kalajengking itu, kan?" Tanya pemuda itu, tatapannya seakan menghakimi sekaligus memandang rendah dirinya, meskipun dia pasti tidak berniat begitu. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku Kris." Katanya, sementara pemuda itu menyiapkan tempat untuk mulai melukis tato di tubuh Kris.

"Tato kalajengking di bahu kiri, tentu aku tahu siapa dirimu, Kris Wu." Katanya, menatap Kris langsung ke mata.

"Aku yakin kau akan suka disainku." Dia menyerahkan disain tatonya pada Kris, kalajengking yang manis, tentu Kris akan menyukainya.

"Tentu aku suka." Katanya.

"Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menggambarnya di lenganmu." Kata pemuda itu.

"Ngomong ngomong, aku Chen." Tambahnya.

"Chen Chen?" Nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kris, Chen tertawa.

"Jiyong dan Jaejoong selalu memanggilku seperti itu." Dia tersenyum, sangat manis.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, Kris bertanya Tanya apa orang tuanya sudah pulang, terkadang dia berharap mereka tidak pulang, setidaknya tanpa mereka dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kenapa kau mewarnai rambutmu?" Tanya Chen.

"Hanya mencoba." Jawab Kris singkat, walaupun GD bilang Chen menjamin keamanan kliennya, tapi tetap jarum yang menusuk kulit itu sakit, beberapa kali Kris meringis kecil.

Chen tertawa lepas, seperti buta akan rasa sakit dari jarum. "Dan kau merasa lebih cocok berambut pirang ketimbang hitam." Katanya. Kris hanya tertawa saat mendengar tebakan Chen.

"Lalu kenapa kau menindik telingamu sebanyak ini?"

"Juga coba coba." Chen tertawa lagi.

"Kris, kau harus belajar mencintai apa yang ada saat ini, karena saat kau kehilangannya itu akan jadi penyesalan yang paling dalam." Kata Chen, Kris menoleh ke arahnya, menatap heran.

"Hanya ingin bicara begitu padamu, tidak ada maksud lain." Kata Chen.

"Nah, selesai."

"Terima kasih."

Chen melepasnya dengan senyuman, yang entah mengapa terus membekas dalam pikiran Kris.

+Tato+

Kris pulang seperti biasa, untunglah saat itu orang tuanya belum pulang, mereka lembur, mungkin? Dan mereka kembali saat sudah benar benar larut, Kris sudah bersiap tidur saat dia mendengar pintu depan dibuka, lalu dikunci lagi. Entah siapa yang pulang, dia tidak peduli.

Dan kehidupan di sekolahpun seperti ini saja, masuk kelas, tidak pernah memperhatikan, lalu menjadi juara kelas di setiap kesempatan. Sekolahnya itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan mereka, bahkan tidak bisa menghukum Kris dan kawan kawannya, karena sekolah swasta butuh penyumbang yang kaya, mengerti maksudnya, bukan?

Kris jadi berpikir bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan kawan kawannya saat ini.

GD, si Jiyong itu. Pernah jadi musuh bebuyutan para senior karena sikap kurang ajarnya, dia sudah lama berteman dengan Sandara, pindahan dari Filipina yang bahasa tagalognya sangat sangat bagus, perempuan yang tetap cantik dengan gayanya yang gila, bahkan dia adalah ratu lebah di sekolah. Mereka berdua duduk di depan dirinya dan Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang seperti malaikat, terlihat sebagai anak baik baik walaupun sebenarnya dia sama gilanya dengan GD. Dan dari obrolan di sela pelajaran setiap hari, mereka menjadi dekat, walau tak ada satupun yang saling mengetahui satu sama lain luar dalam.

Teman untuk melakukan hal gila mungkin adalah panggilan yang cocok untuk mereka, kalau ingin disamakan, Kris merasa dirinya mirip dengan Choi Seunghyun, TOP nama panggilannya, anak kelas sebelah yang terlihat bak pangeran – menurut para gadis di sekolahnya- dengan seragamnya yang selalu rapih, rambut mint-nya yang menyilaukan justru membuat Kris penasaran, TOP seperti mengundang Kris untuk tahu seberapa gila orang itu sebenarnya.

Kalau dibandingkan dari semua temannya, TOP inilah yang paling terlihat seperti anak baik baik, bersama dengan Jaejoong, tapi dibanding teman temannya Kris sendiri yang sebenarnya masih berada di jalan aman, dibanding mereka Kris adalah satu satunya yang sebenarnya tidak ingin semembangkang itu, dia hanya ingin mencoba, lalu mencari yang nyaman, dan bersama mereka sudah membuat Kris nyaman.

Dia masih memikirkan masa depannya nanti, juga orang tuanya, Kris tidak membenci mereka, hanya merasa tidak kenal, sama sekali tidak nyaman. Saat paling nyaman untuk saat ini adalah mendengar tawa Chen. Chen?

"Aku ingin menambah tato." Kata GD.

"Omo, Jiyong! Kau bisa jadi kanvas berjalan nanti!" Seru Sandara.

"Biar saja, Dara. GD itu laki laki, laki laki gila lebih tepatnya." Kata Jaejoong, dan GD menghadiahkan pukulan ringan di kepalanya, mereka tertawa.

"Oh iya, Kris. Aku dengan kau juga membuat tato, boleh aku melihatnya?" Tanya Sandara, melupakan sejenak kedua teman mereka yang mulai bertengkar.

"Tentu, tapi tidak di sini, aku bukan Jae yang bisa semudah itu memamerkan tato." Jawab Kris.

"Tentu, aku tidak memaksa untuk melihat sekarang, kan." Sandara tertawa dengan manis.

"BooJae~ BooJae~" GD mulai meledek Jaejoong.

"Diam kau, hanya Yunho yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu!" Seru Jaejoong.

"BooJae~" GD pura pura tidak mendengar dan masih meledek.

"BooJ-" Dan Jaejoong mengcengkram kerah seragamnya.

"Calm down, Jae." Kata GD, dia terlihat kesulitan bernapas dalam cengkraman Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat tentang orang itu lagi." Dia menghempas GD ke lantai.

"Setidaknya untuk saat ini." Kata Jaejoong, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Ada apa, Jaejoong?" Tanya Sandara, itulah tugas wanita di antara dua pria berunsur api, menenangkan bagai air.

"Orang tuanya tahu tentang kami dan kalian bisa tebak kelanjutannya." Katanya. Kris bisa melihat airmatanya mengalir saat GD juga itu mengelus punggungnya, Kris yang duduk di hadapan Jaejoong yang juga tempat terjauh dari pemuda itu hanya bisa menatapnya sedih.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya." Katanya.

Ada kalanya Kris tidak menyukai dunia, seperti saat ini, saat dunia bahkan menghakimi cinta, bagaimana kalau Jaejoong atau Yunho, kekasihnya, menikahi seorang wanita dan menjadi sepasang suami istri seperti orang tua Kris? Kris sendiripun sudah bingung mereka itu suami istri atau musuh, satu lagi alasannya untuk tidak menyukai dunia, orang tuanya.

+Tato+

Dan sepertinya Kris telah jatuh pada Chen, entah menjadi cinta, sayang, tertarik, penasaran, atau apa, tapi yang jelas saat ini dialah yang menemani GD menambah tato.

"Yo, Chen Chen!" Serunya saat memasuki apartemen Chen yang kecil.

"Kau bisa duduk di ranjangku kalau mau, sejak aku tidak punya kursi lagi, Kris." Kata Chen pada Kris, dia menunjuk ranjangnya yang berantakan.

Kris duduk di atasnya, empuk tapi terlalu berantakan, sepertinya akan sangat nyaman tidur di atasnya.

"Boleh aku tidur di atasnya?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, karena aku belum membereskannya sejak mimpi basahku yang terakhir." Kata Chen, Kris terkejut.

"Bohong kok, tidurlah. Ranjangku memang berantakan, tapi aku belum tidur untuk beberapa hari." Katanya, tangannya bekerja dengan cekatan di atas lengan GD, Kris mulai tidur dan memperhatian Chen, dia sudah tidak perduli tato apa lagi yang ingin GD buat.

"Aku juga ingin tato baru." Kata Kris.

"Boleh, mau yang seperti apa?" Tanya Chen, saat ini dia sudah selesai dengan tato baru GD.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu, jadi kalian bersenang senanglah berdua." Kata GD, dia sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Thanks Chen Chen! Bye guys!"

Dan dia menutup pintu.

"Jadi kau ingin tato seperti apa?" Tanya Chen, Kris melihatnya menganti peralatannya, benar benar menjamin keamanan klien, bukan?

"Terserah kau." Kata Kris, dia menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Di lengan kananku, agar tidak terlalu terlihat."

"Ini akan jadi kenang kenangan untukmu, Kris. Setelah ini aku harus pergi."

"Pergi?" Tanya Kris, Chen mulai melukis tato di lengan kanannya.

"Iya, harta peninggalan orang tuaku habis, waliku hanya bisa membiayai kebutuhan dasarku, dan penjualan novelku menurun, mudahnya aku bangkrut."

"Kau seorang novelis?" Tanya Kris.

"Ya, dan hampir jadi yatim piatu putus sekolah." Katanya pada Kris, senyumnya mengandung luka sekarang.

"Aku dulu seperti dirimu, aku tebak orang tuamu selalu bertengkar, bukan?"

Kris terdiam. "Iya."

"Itulah kenapa aku mengatakannya padamu." Kata Chen, Kris menatapnya.

"Kau harus belajar mencintai apa yang ada saat ini, karena saat kau kehilangannya itu akan jadi penyesalan yang paling dalam." Ulang Chen, Kris masih terdiam.

"Selesai." Katanya, Kris beranjak menuju satu satunya cermin di ruangan itu, cermin besar.

"You are…" Dia mencoba membaca tato yang baru saja Chen buat lewat cermin itu.

"You are the journey." Jawab Chen, Kris menatapnya heran.

"Maksudnya?" Itu kiasan, dan kiasan bisa berarti beda di setiap kesempatan.

"Entahlah." Jawab Chen.

Dia berjalan mendekati Kris. "Kau harus bisa mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang lakukan sebagai lelaki, termasuk tato ini."

"Hanya ingin bicara begitu padamu, tidak ada maksud lain." Kata Chen, persis seperti waktu itu.

"Aku menulis apa yang bisa kau pelajari dari hidupku." Katanya.

"Aku harap kau mau membaca ini." Dia memberi Kris novelnya, 'Yatim' adalah tulisan yang tercetak besar di covernya.

"Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti si tokoh utama."

"Terima kasih, Chen."

+Tato+

'Yatim' memiliki kisah yang nyaris serupa dengan kisahnya, ini pasti kisah Chen yang sebenarnya, mungkin dengan beberapa perubahan.

Belajar mencintai apa yang ada saat ini sebelum dia pergi. Itu adalah inti dari apa yang Chen katakan padanya, perkataan Chen dan novelnya membuat pikirannya tertuju langsung pada orang tuanya, Kris tidak membenci mereka, hanya merasa tidak kenal, sama sekali tidak nyaman, tapi sesekali bersikap baik pada mereka seharusnya bukan hal yang salah.

Ibunya pulang lebih dulu malam itu, Kris sedang membaca 'Yatim' di tengah rumah.

"Apa yang kau baca, Kris?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Hanya sebuah novel." Jawab Kris, dia membatas halaman terakhir yang dia baca.

"Mau lihat?" Tanya Kris, dia menyerahkan novel itu pada Ibunya, mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, Mama." Kris bisa melihat Ibunya terkejut, Kris sendiri juga terkejut, sudah lama dia tidak mengucapkan 'Mama', sudah sangat lama rasanya.

Tentu Ibunya itu sangat lelah, lelah karena pekerjaan juga lelah karena pertengkarannya. "Aku tidak apa apa, Kris." Tapi itu yang dia katakan.

Setelahnya Ayahnya pulang.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Sana tidur." Katanya.

"Aku sedang membaca." Balas Kris.

"Sini aku lihat." Ayahnya mengambil paksa novel itu dari tangan Kris, tapi tetap membatasi halaman terakhir yang Kris baca.

"Jadi kau menyukai tulisan Scorpius Im?" Tanya ayahnya, menunjuk nama penulis di cover 'Yatim'.

"Ah, ya. Begitulah." Jawabnya kaku, Ayahnya tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kris, dia mengembalikan novel itu pada Kris.

"Apa kau sudah tahu sebentar lagi dia akan merilis novel baru? 'Bahkan dengan satu sentuhan' kalau aku tidak salah." Katanya, lalu dia meninggalkan Kris.

"Papa!" Seru Kris.

"Selamat malam." Katanya lagi.

"Malam." Hanya itu jawaban dari Ayahnya, Kris harap itu adalah langkah baik untuk menyatukan keluarganya lagi.

+Tato+

Scorpius Im, Kris merasa bodoh baru menyadari nama itu sekarang, selama dia membaca 'Yatim' harusnya dia pernah melihat nama itu, setelahnya dia mencari nama Scorpius Im.

Scorpius Im

Seorang penulis yang informasi pribadinya tidak diketahui. Dia mulai menjadi sorotan publik saat novel pertamanya yang berjudul 'Yatim' menjadi bestseller di Korea Selatan. Pada tanggal 21 September nanti dia akan merilis novel terbarunya yang juga menyudahi masa hiatusnya, 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan'.

Chen adalah orang yang misterius, bisa jadi apa yang Kris baca tentang Scorpius Im adalah kehidupan Chen yang asli, tapi bisa jadi bentuk dari kebohongan, Tapi Kris harus mendapatkan Chen.

+Tato+

Kris merapatkan cardigannya, dia butuh sesuatu di atas baju putihnya untuk menutupi tato. Perilisan novel 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan' adalah tempat dimana dia berada sekarang, dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini dia bisa melihat sang penulis –Scorpius itu sendiri- menanda tangani novel novelnya sendiri.

Rambutnya yang memanjang disisir rapih, Scorpius adalah pemuda yang manis, terkesan polos dengan senyum malu malu, sayangnya hanya sedikit orang yang tahu dia adalah Chen yang melukis di atas kanvas hidup.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Chen, pandangan padanya masih tetap sama, itu milik Chen. Pandangan itu justru membuat Kris penasaran, Chen seperti mengundangnya untuk mendekat dan bicara padanya. Kris dengan 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan' perlahan berjalan menuju barisan, antrian untuk mendapat tanda tangan sang novelis, Scorpius Im.

"Hai." Sapa Chen. Dia masih terlihat seperti Chen walaupun sedang menjadi Scorpius Im.

"H-hai." Jawab Kris canggung.

"Kau membaca tandaku?" Tanyanya pada Kris.

"Nama." Jawab Kris singkat, Chen hanya tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau juga mau membaca novelku yang ini." Chen menyodorkan novelnya yang tadi ditanda tangani pada Kris.

Kris membuka halaman pertama novel itu, halaman yang tepat ada di belakang cover. Chen menulis nomer, apa ini perintah untuk menghubunginya?

+Tato+

Alkisah di suatu kota tinggallah seorang pemuda yang bisa meramal. Datanglah padanya pemuda dengan rambut sewarna emas dan mata sebiru samudra, dia pantas menjadi pangeran, tapi gadis itu melihat kegelapan mengitari pemuda itu. Nyatanya, dia dikejar kemalangan, pencuri di istana harus ditangkap. Walaupun mereka tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, tapi itu juga berarti menangkapnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan pemuda itu, juga menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia harus lari tapi tak terlihat, dia meminta untuk kabur sebelum tertangkap, tapi penyelidikan kerajaan sudah hampir sampai pada dirinya, dia sendir harus kabur, dan menuju suatu danau yang menyejukan nan cantik, tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan pemuda dengan rambut sewarna emas dan mata sebiru samudra itu lagi.

Itulah garis besar cerita 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan' menurut Kris, akhir cerita novel itu masih menggantung, jadi kisah dalam 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan' masih bisa terus berlanjut sesuai apa yang dirinya dan Chen lakukan. Kris meletakan novel itu di meja, dia merasa mirip dengan tokoh pemuda dengan rambut sewarna emas dan mata sebiru samudra, dan Chen adalah pemuda yang bisa meramal, dan mereka berdua kabur dari suatu hal yang Kris artikan sebagai kehilangan orang tua, kalau disambungkan dengan 'Yatim' menyayangi orang tua adalah arti dari pesan pertama Chen untuknya, sebelum dia benar benar kehilangan mereka. Dan kalau disambungkan dengan 'Yatim' lagi, Chen sudah kehilangan mereka.

Sepertinya dia terlalu keras memutar The Great Escape dari Girls' Generation, selera musiknya benar benar tidak bisa ditebak, suatu saat mendengarkan Haggard, lalu Mecano, kemudian ABBA dan The Carpenters, lalu Big Bang dan sekarang Girls' Generation. Hanya ada satu hal yang sama, dia selalu mendengarkan music dengan suara keras, biasanya itu adalah pelarian dari dia yang tidak ingin mendengar pertengkaran orang tuanya. Dia sudah tidak pernah mendengar mereka bertengkar lagi, dan itu bagus untuknya.

Di hari minggu yang tenang saat dia sudah menyelesaikan 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan', dia mennghubungi Chen.

"Halo Hyung, bisakah kau meneleponku nanti, aku masih belum menyelesaikannya, ma-"

"Chen." Kris tersenyum mendengar Chen yang langsung berbicara, tanpa memastikan siapa yang menghubunginya.

Chen terdiam. "Chen Chen." Kris memanggilnya lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau adalah Kris." Katanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku adalah Kris Wu?"

"Seharusnya itu bukan masalah."

Kris tertawa mendengar apa yang Chen katakan. "Aku sudah selesai membaca novelmu."

"Oh, bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Mereka terdiam.

"Hey, Chen. Bagaimana kalau kita menjadikan akhir 'Bakhan Dengan Satu Sentuhan' jadi nyata."

Chen tertawa. " Aku dan kau bersama, seperti itulah seharusnya." Kata Kris, mengutip dari novel Chen.

"Itulah yang aku maksud dengan kau harus bertanggung jawab." Dia tertawa kecil untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab atas perasaanku padamu."

Apa dunia sebenarnya begini mudahnya? Atau kita saja yang membuatnya rumit? Atau justru dia sendiri memang rumit? Seperti apapun dunia sebenarnya Kris tetap saja orang yang tidak suka mempersulit apa yang dia lalui di dunia ini, termasuk percintaan mungkin.

"So, apa Jum'at ini kau kosong?"

Chen terdiam, sepertinya dia sadar kalau ini adalah ajakan kencan.

"Aku harus mengurus segala sesuai untuk melayar lebarkan 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan.'"

"'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan' akan difilmkan, maksudmu?"

"Ya, jadi ada banyak hal yang harus kuurus agar filmnya tidak melenceng dari novel."

"Hm, tapi aku kosong sabtu malamnya, kita bisa pergi." Lanjut Chen.

"Baiklah, akan aku jemput di apartemenmu."

Ini bisa disebut sangat nekat, karena dia belum mengenal Chen, tapi di samping itu Kris juga ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, apa dia sudah jatuh cinta?

+FIN+


	2. Tenar (1 of 2)

Disclaimer : EXO-M's Kris dan Chen, TOP, SNSD's Taeyeon, Jessica, dan Tiffany punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisChen.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : Kali ini T dengan Kiss scene.

Warning : Yaoi, crack-pair.

Note: Aku ingin lari dari sesuatu yang disebut ketenaran.

+Tato+

"Saya Kim Jongdae, salam kenal."

Itu yang Kris dapatkan saat pelajaran pertama hari ini, seorang anak baru. Rambut hitamnya menutupi wajahnya dan juga matanya yang dibingkai kacamata tebal, seragamnya dikenakan dengan rapi. Dia pasti akan jadi siswa teladan menurut Kris, dengan malas dia memperhatikan anak itu.

Dan dia melirik Kris, seketika tertegun Kris seperti mengingat sesuatu dari matanya yang menusuk di balik kacamatanya, mengingatkannya pada Chen.

"Baiklah, Jongdae. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kris Wu di sana."

Dia berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Kris yang masih terdiam, orang orang akan bilang dia anak baik yang tidak mungkin memasang tato seperti Kris, GD, dan Jaejoong. Namun Kris melihatnya lain, dia ini persis Chen, dengan aura yang seperti itu, sedikit gelap tapi terang, tidak tertebak.

"Heran melihatku disini, Kris?" Dia duduk di sebelah Kris dengan tenang, Kris masih meneliti apa dia ini Chen atau bukan.

"Kim Jongdae itu nama asliku, kau tahu?" Dia menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya, benar dia adalah Chen.

"Ch-"

"Sst… Kalau yang lain tahu bahaya." Dia meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Kris.

Apa para penulis selalu segila Jongdae.

+Tato+

Chen –bukan, yang benar Jongdae, adalah anak yang cerdas, Kris sering melihatnya justru menulis plot cerita daripada memperhatikan guru dan mencatat pelajaran, hebatnya dia selalu mendapat nilai bagus tanpa belajar. Tentu saja Jongdae bukan dia yang masih belajar di malam hari, Kris rasa dia justru menghabiskan waktu malamnya untuk menulis.

"Jongdae membaca 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan'?" Kali ini ada yang mendapati Jongdae membaca novelnya sendiri, Scorpius Im, sang penulis, adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Iya." Jawabnya, senyum manis terukir di bibirnya untuk gadis di hadapannya ini, Kim Taeyeon, satu dari anak gadis di kelas yang suka membaca novel, entah bagaimana tapi kelasnya dikenal karena minat bacanya yang tinggi.

"Kau juga menyukai Scorpie?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Scorpie?" Kris bertaruh kalau Jongdae tidak pernah berpikir nama samarannya akan disebut seperti itu.

"Scorpius Im, Jongdae."

"Oh, iya. Aku menyukai tulisannya." Menyukai tulisannya sendiri, Kris menahan tawa kecilnya, tidakkah itu terkesan memuji diri sendiri?

"Apa kau sudah lihat film 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan'?" Tanya Taeyeon lagi, dia dan banyak anak gadis di kelasnya memang menyukai Scorpius Im, tentunya karena tampangnya, Jongdae saat menjadi Scorpius itu bisa digolongkan sebagai pemuda yang tampan.

"Tentu. Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukai film itu?" Tentu? Tentu saja dia sudah menontonnya, memangnya siapa yang menyanyikan soundtrack dari film itu kalau bukan Jongdae dan siapa yang menulis novel yang difilmkan itu kalau bukan Jongdae.

"Iya, aku suka. Apalagi si pemuda berambut emas, aku tidak tahu mereka akan memakai Choi Seunghyun, dia jadi terlihat seperti orang barat, kau tahu?"

"Iya, aku terpukau melihatnya lari lari di hutan. Tidakkah efek dari film itu bagus?" Terpukau melihat Choi Seunghyun? Mungkin seperti itulah yang Jongdae rasakan saat proses syuting.

"Iya, kau benar. Rasanya jadi seperti ada di dunia sihir, satu dunia khayalan yang berbeda dari yang kita tempati saat ini."

"Tapi tidakkah akhir dari film itu menggantung?" Tanya Jongdae, sepertinya dia sudah dapat beberapa komentar yang membahas akhir dari novel dan film itu.

"Iya, tapi itu sudah bagus, aku tidak akan meminta lanjutannya pada Scorpie, 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan' sudah bagus begitu dan aku menyukainya yang seperti itu." Kata Taeyeon, Jongdae hanya tersenyum, seperti senyum terima kasih yang tulus menurut Kris.

"Hey, Taeng. Tiff sudah selesai membacanya." Dan datanglah Jessica, juga dengan novel yang sama di tangannya.

"Kau juga membacanya, Jongdae?" Tanyanya pada Jongdae.

"Itulah kenapa kau harus perhatian pada orang lain, Sicca." Kata Taeyeon. Berani sekali dia bicara seperti itu hanya karena dia memergoki Jongdae membaca 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan' lebih cepat beberapa menit dari Jessica, Kris tertawa kecil.

"Aku sendiri sebenarnya lebih suka 'Yatim', walau Tiff bilang ini novel ini adalah kesukaannya." Kata Jessica, ekspresinya yang sedikit tidak bersahabat muncul lagi walaupun dia terlihat seperti itu setiap saat.

"Taruhan, deh, dia hanya menyukai tampang pemeran si peramal." Katanya lagi.

"Yang kau maksud itu Lu Han? Tentu saja dia sangat manis, siapa yang tidak menyukainya?" Balas Taeyeon.

"Iya, si Lu Han itu. Aku akan lebih senang kalau 'Yatim' yang difilmkan, novel itu benar benar kena ke hati." Taeyeon mengangguk mendengar kata kata Jessica sementara Jongdae terlihat berpikir, sepertinya dia terpengaruh.

"Kau sudah baca 'Yatim'?" Tanya Taeyeon padanya.

Kris makin yakin kalau Jongdae telah terpengaruh untuk melayar lebarkan 'Yatim' juga, Kris pribadi tidak setuju, difilmkannya 'Yatim' bukanlah sesuatu yang datang dari diri Jongdae sendiri, itu terkesan dipaksakan dan sangat tidak Jongdae. Kris lebih suka dia melakukan apa yang hatinya katakan terhadap karyanya dan bukannya menuruti pasar.

+Tato+

Setelah satu kali kencan dan memanfaatkan teknologi untuk mendekatkan diri, Kris dan Jongdae sudah bisa dipastikan ada dalam hubungan khusus saat ini.

Atap sekolah adalah tempat terbaik untuk berteriak, jadi Jongdae menyanyikan keras keras soundtrack dari 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan', Kris hanya memperhatikannya dan sama sekali tidak protes karena suara Jongdae memanglah sangat bagus.

Jongdae melirik kepadanya, memamerkan senyumnya yang sulit dibaca. "Apa kau marah?" Tanyanya.

"Karena apa?"

"Aku jarang bertemu dengan orang lain, jadi aku tidak tahu kau marah atau tidak karena aku tidak memberitahu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya." Jongdae tertunduk.

Kris mengacak rambutnya, menangkup sisi wajahnya yang bergaris tegas dengan tangannya, dia memang terlihat seperti orang Mediterania.

"Aku hanya ingin jadi yang paling tahu soal dirimu." Kata Kris, mana mungkin dia bisa marah pada Jongdae?

Kris menariknya ke pelukannya, perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat Jongdae terasa mungil dalam dekapannya, mungil dan lemah.

"Aku Kim Jongdae, seorang yatim piatu, bekerja sebagai penulis dengan nama Scorpius Im dalam bimbingan editor-ku, Kim Minseok, dialah yang memberiku sebuah nama panggilan, Chen, jadi kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu, salam kenal." Kata Jongdae. Kris melepas pelukannya, menatap dalam mata Jongdae yang terlihat gusar, butuh perlindungan. Dia bisa berpegang pada Kris.

Menariknya pada sebuah ciuman yang manis, tidak masalah, kan, menciumnya seperti ini? Makin Kris mencium, Makin Jongdae –yang dipanggil Chen- membalas, itu berarti tidak ada masalah dengan ciumannya.

Chen, begitulah dia ingin dipanggil, nampaknya anak itu sedang membutuhkan pegangan, sekaligus penuntun untuk memilihkan jalan yang harus dia tempuh. Untuk saat ini, dia berpegang kuat pada Kris.

Mundur perlahan, seperti tidak mau mundur, tapi paru paru mereka sudah menyembah meminta udara, mau tak mau harus diberikan. Kris tersenyum, Chen juga tersenyum hanya saja senyumnya menunjukan bahwa ada yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Mereka selalu bilang padaku untuk jadi penyanyi saja, dan aku tertarik." Katanya.

"Mereka bilang padaku untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan 'Yatim', aku juga tertarik."

"Tapi rasanya itu tidak benar, itu menyalahi garis yang kubuat untuk membatasi Scorpius."

Kris lagi lagi memeluk pemuda yang tiba tiba jadi banyak bicara itu.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, tapi jangan biarkan mereka mempengaruhimu."

Chen memeluknya, seakan mencari pengangan yang lebih kuat lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Katanya, masih memeluk Kris erat, seperti akan membawanya pergi juga.

"Aku ingin meninggalkan popularitas Scorpius sehingga dia bisa menulis tanpa pengaruh orang lain. Menjadi bebas dengan novel novel yang tak bisa ditebak orang tapi mewakili perasaannya."

Kris tidak berkomentar.

"Seperti itu adalah yang terbaik, bukan?" Tanyanya.

Benar benar menjadi diri sendiri, kemudian menulis apa yang benar benar dirasakan tanpa campur tangan orang lain, itukah pijakan dimana Chen berdiri selama ini? Itukah yang membuat Scorpius Im sangat misterius saat waktu itu mereka bertemu? Apapun jawabannya yang Kris yakini adalah itulah nilai yang harus dijaga dari Chen, itulah yang jiwanya yang sejati.

+FIN+


	3. Tenar (2 of 2)

Disclaimer : EXO-M's Xiumin dan Chen adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Yaoi, crack-pair.

+Tato+

Apa gunanya ketenaran? Chen berpikir, gadis gadis pecinta Scorpius Im itu sudah membuatnya sedikit terombang ambing, mengatakan padanya untuk melakukan ini dan itu padahal hasilnya bisa saja tidak seindah apa yang datang dari hatinya.

Itulah dampak dari ketenaran.

Chen menulis kata tenar besar besar di bukunya, jalan cepat menjadi tenar itu adalah dengan mengikuti kemauan pasar, tapi Chen tidak begitu, dia menulis apa yang dia inginkan dan bukannya apa yang orang inginkan.

Menjadi tenar itu seperti diatur pasar, tidak bisakah kita yang mengatur pasar? Membuat orang jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Dia pernah bilang ingin meninggalkan popularitas Scorpius, ketika sudah dikenal banyak orang rasanya Chen ingin pergi, terlalu banyak pujian dan itu bisa pelan pelan menurunkan nilainya dalam menulis. Entah apa gunanya ketenaran sebenarnya?

+Tato+

"Aku pulang."

Inilah kehidupannya yang sebenarnya, dalam satu apartemen kecil dan sekarang Minseok, penyelamat hidupnya, juga pindah bersamanya.

Ini juga apartemen dimana dia bertemu dengan Kris yang sekarang resmi kekasihnya, pemuda itu juga yang mengilhaminya untuk membuat 'Bahkan Dengan Satu Sentuhan'. Kalau dilihat novel itu datang dari diri Chen sendiri, tidak ada orang yang terang terangan menyuruhnya untuk menulis dengan jujur perasaannya pada Kris, bahkan Minseok pun tidak.

"Selamat datang, Chen. Kau mau makan?" Chen tersenyum.

Minseok adalah orang yang pertama memanggilnya dengan nama Chen, orang yang menyelamatkannya dari jadi yatim piatu sengsara, juga orang yang membuatnya tenar. Kenapa harus membuatnya tenar?

"Boleh." Jawabnya singkat.

Chen sejak dulu suka membaca sesuatu, dia mempelajari sesuatu dari yang benar sampai yang aneh di dalam sesuatu yang bernama buku itu, lalu tiba tiba dia ingin menulis, menuliskan bagaimana hidupnya yang diselamatkan Minseok, menulis bagaimana Minseok terlihat seperti malaikat untuknya, itulah awal dari 'Yatim' yang bahkan Minseok sendiri tidak tahu Chen menulis novel itu pada awalnya, dia hanya memergoki Chen menyelesaikan tulisannya dan menawarinya untuk menerbitkan cerita itu.

Itu lebih baik menurut Chen, Minseok mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan, Chen merasa aman bila terpengaruh olehnya, bukan seperti kebanyakan orang yang hanya bicara tapi tidak bisa membantunya mengwujudkannya, lagipula mereka hanya bicara tanpa tahu siapa Chen sebenarnya, tentu dia akan berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh mereka.

"Hyung, temanku bilang untuk memfilmkan 'Yatim'."

Minseok melirik ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau memberitahunya kalau kau itu Scorpius?"

"Tidak begitu, aku hanya membaca novelku di hadapan mereka dan pembicaraan mereka lalu lari ke 'Yatim'."

Minseok mengerti, dia mengangguk, lagipula dia tahu kalau Chen tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya pada pasar seperti itu, Minseok tahu Chen itu seperti apa.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana, mau memfilmkannya atau tidak?"

Chen jadi berpikir, dia mudah terhasut untuk hal seperti ini, satu sisi dirinya ingin dikenal tapi yang lainnya ingin tetap diam dalam lindungan Minseok dan tak butuh sorotan orang orang.

"Aku ingin bersamamu sampai mati."

Chen sangat menyayangi Minseok, itulah yang sudah pasti.

"Bukan soal aku, tapi soal 'Yatim'."

Chen mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tahu apa yang selalu aku lakukan kalau ragu?" Tanya Minseok.

Chen tidak tahu kalau ini disebut ragu, tapi sepertinya benar seperti kata Minseok, ragu.

"Yah, tidak usah dilakukan."

"Jadi menurut Hyung 'Yatim' tidak usah difilmkan?"

"Yah… Kau harus lihat lagi apa tujuanmu menulis 'Yatim', aku hanya menjadi editormu jadi aku tidak bisa bicara banyak."

Untuk menyangjungmu, ingin sekali Chen bicara seperti itu karena dia memang menulis novel itu karena Minseok.

"Oh, ya. Baiklah."

"Kau harus ingat apa yang mendasari Scorpius." Kata Minseok lagi.

Scorpius tentu saja diciptakan agar tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Chen itu, Scorpius adalah tameng yang dibuat agar keaslian tulisan Chen tetap terjaga. Itulah kenapa Minseok jarang menunjukan pujian untuk novel Chen pada penulisnya, agar dia tidak terbuai dan kehilangan apa yang selama ini disukai banyak orang.

Dia pernah bilang ingin meninggalkan popularitas Scorpius, tapi sebenarnya dia menciptakan Scorpius untuk menghalau popularitas itu dari dirinya, selama ini dia sudah meninggalkan jauh jauh popularitas itu dan yang terakhir adalah benar benar menjadi diri sendiri, kemudian menulis apa yang benar benar dirasakan tanpa campur tangan orang lain, itu adalah pijakan dimana Chen berdiri selama ini, Itulah yang membuat Scorpius Im sangat misterius saat ditemui, itulah yang Chen yakini adalah nilai yang harus dijaga dari dirinya, itulah yang jiwanya yang sejati.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan berusaha memfilmkan 'Yatim'."

+FIN+


End file.
